Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!!/part two
Chapter 31: The End. Or is It? At that moment, Indi555 burst through the door. "Where's the bad guy? I'll blow 'em into the Void! Show 'em to me! I saw the Void, and rushed straight here!" Everyone was laughing. "What, may I ask, what in Fantendo is so stinkin' funny?" he asked. "Um, Indi?" said Plumber. "Sorry, but, uh... you're a few minutes late. The villain is gone." "That is so not fair!" said Indi. "How can there be an Epic final boss fight without me?" "Well," said Oxus, pointing to the Void. "You may have a chance to fight still." Everyone looked up. "Holy crap," said Indi. "Yup!" agreed YoshiEgg Nook. Chapter 32:The void won't end! The void kept getting bigger it wouldn't stop! Unten tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop growing.Plumber was flabbergasted.Even though Querius was defeated the void kept doubling in size.Would the kingdom be lost in an endless void forever? Chapter 33: The Solution Sam realized something "The User Crystal is still missing!" he said. "By my grandfather's marmalade, he right!" King Plumber said "That's why we're being sucked into the void!" Bourne noticed a compass where Unten had been. "Hey!" he said. "It's pointing towards the Fan Crystal" everyone looked at it "Let's see, according to the compass, the Crystal's in Forest of Fan!" said Plumber "Sam, you and the heroes go find the Crystal. We'll stay here and rebuild!" "Okay!" said Sam. he and the heroes headed towards the Forest of Fan... Chapter 34: Crystal Hunt Sam and co. arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Fan. As they began to enter, a voice stopped them. "Halt!" was all it said. Suddenly, in a tornado of light, Unten's face appeared. "The Crystal is in the evil part of the forest. Take the Light Sword to fight through it." he vanished, leaving behind the sword he killed Querius with. Sam took it, and his appearance changed so that he resembled Unten. Then, they entered the Forest... Chapter 35: Monsters of Fan Sam began to lead the heroes through the forest. Suddenly, they heard a growl. "H-h-hello?" said Sam. Another growl. "A-anyone there?" Suddenly, 7 shadows appeared and started to move towards them. "AAAAH!" they all screamed. Chapter 36: The Final Heroes "AAAAH!" they all screamed. Suddenly, an eighth shadow appeared. "Who goes there?" 2 more shadows. "Yeah, who goes there?" asked a smaller voice. "We-we're here to find the u-user crystal." "Crystal?" asked the low-voiced voice. He stepped out. It was Bowser! The other 9 shadows were the 9 Koopalings. "Do they mean the crystal you gave me, daddy?" asked Wendy. "I don't know, sweetie." replied Bowser. "Could we see that crystal?" asked Sam. "Um...um..." Elly said. "What?" asked Wendy. "I hid the crystal..." "WHAT?!" screamed Wendy. "Elly," Bowser said, "since you lost it, you must help find it." "Ok..." Elly sighed. Chapter 37: The Crystal Brawl Sam and friends soon found where Elly said she had buried it. "Or I think it is..." they all started digging. They found it! But, the 7 Dark Ones appeared. They started to take the crystal, but everyone began to attack them. They die. The heroes took the crystal and run back to Fantendo Castle as the void ends. Chapter 38: Darktendo Sam placed the Crystal on it's column in Fantendo Castle. "Finally, the destruction's over." he said. "Yes Sam, it's over..." Plumber agreed "Sam..." "Yes sir?" "Will you be my new assistant?" "Yes sir! Thank you sir." Plumber left, Sam began to follow but then noticed a smudge of dirt on the crystal. He rubbed it. Suddenly, the crystal started to glow purple, and it flew out of the room. "SAM!!!" Plumber screamed, Sam ran to the balcony where he was. Then, an earthquake began. "Did you rub the User Crystal?" Sam nodded "Uh oh." said Plumber. Suddenly, all of Fantendo was duplicated. The clone floated beside Fantendo. "Oh no..." said Plumber "Darktendo's been, created now lightning storms will plague Fantendo until we solve the problem." "What's the solution?" asked Sam. "Well, you just-" That's all Plumber got out before purple lightning struck him and he disappeared in a flash of light. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam. "How will we save Fantendo..." he thought as he watched many users suffer the same fate as Plumber... Chapter 39: Luz's Spark Sam began to weep, all of them bowed their heads. Darktendo's horrors were going to destroy Fantendo and there was nothing they could do about it... Suddenly, Bloop noticed something. "Hey, where did the lightbulb Kirby go?" asked Bloop. "I haven't seen the little guy in a little while..." said Indi, "In fact, I haven't seen him in hours!" The other heroes began frantically calling out names like "Lightby" and "Kirbulb" and things that would fit him. Suddenly, they saw a spark of light beam from the Darktendo gates. There, the heroes saw the lightbulb Kirby going straight into Darktendo. "Hey!!" screamed P Nut, "It's dangerous up there, little fella'!!" Suddenly, an ominous voice from Darktendo uttered "His name is Luz..." and grabbed the lightbulb Kirby into Darktendo with him... Chapter 40: A Light Shall Shine... They watched as Luz vanished into Darktendo... Suddenly, Sam had an idea. "The Light Sword!" he said "Maybe it has a clue!" he looked at the blade, there was an engraving on it: "A light shall shine, destroying the dark. Throw this sword into the spark." Sam read "What spark?" he wondered. Then, he saw Luz's light sparking. "I got it!" he said "HEY LUZ! CATCH!" he threw the sword to Luz. Suddenly, Luz's light shined brighter then ever before, Darktendo vanished and the User Crystal became normal again, Sam grabbed it and put it on it's column, Then they noticed something. Luz and the sword were gone! They all began to weep for Luz, who had sacrificed himself to save Fantendo... Chapter 41: WASN'T he sacrified? Shortly after, two other persons fell out Darktendo. Two Pouchettes, one named Pesh, the other Pashie. Sam said: "Who're you two and why fell you there suddenly?" Pesh said: "Let's say we've got kicked out." Pashie followed: "We were kidnapped by our villain, that crazy Professor E. Vil Oldton." Pesh said again: "Originally, WE were an offer for a deadly beast of Darktendo. He wanted to eat someone with a shiny heart... and Oldton thought about us." Pashie then followed: "But that beast minded that our heart wasn't shiny enough. It should be something with sparks all over". Pesh said: "When we were teleported to the end, we saw another person, a living lightbulb with a shiny sword." "LUZ!!", screamed Sam. Pesh said: "You know him? We though he was the real offer. If he's important, we gotta do something". "Well", said Sam, "I think we should save him!" "All right", said Pesh. Pesh asked to Pashie: "Pashie, now we're free, I think we should call our Pushies." "OK", replied Pashie. A moment later, two platforms with eyes appeared. "These are our Pushies", said Pesh to the gang. "We're going to take a ride on the safest route to that beast's place". Pashie said: "Be gently to them!" But Sam asked: "Aren't you going?" Pesh replied: "Well, originally not, but if you really want..." a moment later, Pesh and Pashie sit on their own Pushies, and both said: "WE'RE IN!" Chapter 42: To the home of the beast - Part 1 "To the beast's lair. Use the safest route!" Screamed Pesh to his Pushy. The Pushy flew. "WOW", said P Nut. "WE'RE FLYING!". "Of course", replied Pesh. "If a Pushy can float, he can also fly!" Pashie said to her Pushy: "Follow him. Else they forget us!" One moment later also Pashie's Pushy flew. Later, Sam asked to Pesh: "How long does it take?" Pesh: "I think 2-4 hours. This is a very long route, you see?" "By the way...", asked Sam. "What happens if that beast ate someone with a shiny heart?" "Cruel things", replied Pesh. "The beast is a sort of demon. When he ate someone with a shiny heart, he's the most powerful creature of the universe for at least a week. He'll eat everyone and destroys everything as if it is nothing. If we don't do something, Fantendo will be nothing more than a deserted destructed graveyard". "OHNOO!", screamed P Nut. "Say Pashie", asked McBoo. "How do you know all this?" "Well", said Pashie, "It's a bit strange, but Oldton, our villain, told it self to us. He said that he uses the beast to rule over Fantando with his Robunts. Just after that week." "Sounds pretty evil", replied McBoo. "Even Haunty Mole doesn't have such idea." "Neither the Groo does", said YoshiEgg Nook. "That prof is pretty wicked." Plumber said to Pesh: "I rather think Oldton wouldn't have such idea too. I think there's someone else who got that wicked idea". "Maybe you're right", said Pesh. "But Pashie and I really saw Oldton only." "But, why would that beast hunger right now", asked Sam. "Well, that beast was for a million years asleep. Someone probably dared to awake him. Who that was, I really don't know." "We're at quarter of our journey", said Pashie. "Yeah", said Pesh. "At this point begins minor dangers. If we chose the short path, we got more dangerous dangers". "So we still have to fight?", asked Sam. "Yep, but those are really easy", said Pesh. "Unless whether Oldton or the beast knows we're going on this path..." Chapter 43: To the home of the beast - Part 2 "Well..." said Peanut Jon, "...we're almost there and no sign of anythi-YIKES!" Suddenly he was grabbed by a big beast. "I HUNGRY!" roared the beast. "Don't worry, Peanut Jon!" shouted Micool the master. "We'll save you!" He and Mick jumped up and started to stop the beast, but it was too late. "Oh no..." whined the heroes. "We must continue on without him." sighed Sam. "We must save Luz!" They all continued, without Peanut Jon. Chapter 44: The Beast's Inside Story Meanwhile, Peanut Jon was inside the beast, which looked scary. Suddenly, he saw a bright light. "Luz?" he asked. "Is that you?" The light buzzed and moved towards him. It was Luz! "Do you know how to get out?" Peanut Jon asked. Luz buzzed and shook his head. "Hm..." Peanut Jon said. "Let's keep looking." They traveled around and saw a tube going up, and a tube going down. "Good thing I listened during science. Up is the nose, down is the stomach. Let's try the nose." Luz nodded. They started towards it, but a flap wouldn't let them past. "Hey!" shouted Peanut Jon. "We need up there!" "Too bad." said the Epoglottis. "We'll fight, then!" shouted Peanut Jon. "But this time, it's RPG." RPG BATTLE! Peanut Jon: 10/10 Luz: 15/15 vs. Epiglottis: 5/5 Peanut Jon Attack Type: Final Smash Attack: Charge Target: Luz Effect: Luz can use his Final Smash! Luz Attack Type: FInal Smash Attack: Super Zap Target: Epiglottis Effect: Epiglottis lost 5 HP! DEATH TO ENEMY! END BATTLE!!! The Epiglottis fades and the two continued. They continued up the nose and saw an exit, but it was too steep. Peanut Jon accidently tickled the beast with his tail and they got sneezed out. Chapter 45: Reuniting Peanut Jon and Luz flew... and landed on the Pushies. "LUZ!!", cried Sam happily. "What happened?", asked P Nut to Peanut Jon. "Well, we made that beast sneezed!", he said. "Well, let's go back then", said Pashie, and the crew went back. Then Pesh reminded something. "Unfortunately, we cannot stop our journey", said Pesh. "WHAT?", screamed Sam. "Why?" Pesh replied: "Well, If Luz was spit or sneezed out, it would sound pretty obvious that that beast would eat him again. We must defeat him and bring him back to sleep." Pashie: "Pesh is right. If we continue with putting Luz out, then he continues eating him again. We've to fly back." "Luckily, we're almost to the beast's lair", said Pesh. "We-". "STOP!", screamed an evil-looking fellow. He said: "My name. It's The Apprentice. So Master calls me. Me, The Apprentice." "Wait", says Pesh. "Oldton never has such apprentice as you. He creates robots." The Apprentice replied: "My Master. It's not Oldton. Must Oldton also listen to Master. He will also get permission. To rule deserted Fantendo." "Wait", said Plumber. "Isn't your Master..." "Yes", replied The Apprentice. "My Master. It is The Enemy." Chapter 46: It was all one's doing... Everyone went in shock when they heard that The Enemy was involved. "What? What has HE to do with the Enemy?" asked Sam. "My Master", replied The Apprentice. "He has same reason as Oldton said to the Pouchettes". "Another reason to go to the beast's lair", said Pesh. "The Enemy's going to ruin everything." "I was right", said Plumber. "Someone else is the mastermind of this horrible plan". "We need to stop them", cried McBoo and O'Lantern. "But first", said the Apprentice. "You need to defeat me. A guard, I am". "Oh great", sighed Pashie. "Everyone, get of my Pushy for a second or ten". Everyone went off. Pashie let appear her whip, tied it up on her Pushy, and slammed The Apprentice away. Everyone applauded: "ENCORE! ENCORE! BIS!". Pashie released her Pushy from her whip and everyone who sat on her Pushy sat on it again. 15 minutes later, they reached the beast's lair, shrouded with darkness. Chapter 47: The Beast feels hunger McBoo: "Look! That monster again". It was indeed the beast who ate Peanut Jon. It roared: "I AM HUNGRY. I SEE AGAIN THING WITH SHINING HEART." He was about to eat Luz again. But Pesh grabbed his sword and stabbed in the beast's eye. "OUCH!", screamed the beast. Oldton appears: "Ah, I see that pesky little Pouchet again." "OLDTON!", said Pesh. Oldton replied: "Ah, and I see also other pesky heroes, including King Plumber". "We know that The Enemy hired you!", screamed YoshiEgg Nook. "Haha, yes indeed, pesky raccoon. And you defeated the Apprentice, unfortunately for me." Then he said to the beast: "Eat them all!" A battle Begins! Stats: *Pesh: 20 HP *Pashie: 18 HP *Sam: 25 HP *Plumber: 30 HP *Luz: 15 HP *Peanut Jon: 10 HP *Beast: 500 HP Turn 1: *Pesh Used Pushy Attack! Beast got 30 HP damage! Remaining HP for beast: 470 *Sam Used Kick! Beast got 10 HP Damage: Remaining HP for Beast: 460 *Luz Used Flash! Beast is Whiffled! His attacks will miss for 5 turns. *Plumber Used Ban! Beast is immobilized! He cannot run away! *Pashie used Whip! Beast got 15 HP Damage Remaining HP for Beast: 445 *Peanut Jon used Gnaw! Beast got 5 HP Damage! Remaining HP: 440 *Beast used Huge Slash! But it missed due to whiffler. Turn 2: *Pesh used Stab! Beast got 40 Damage. Remaining HP: 400 *Sam used Super Spin! Beast got 10 damage and is confused! Remaining HP: 390 *Luz used Thunderbolt! Beast got 90 damage and is paralyzed! Remaining HP: 300 *Plumber Used Rod Slam! Beast got 50 Damage. Remaining HP: 250 *Beast got half HP left! *Pashie used Pushy Surf! Pashie cannot be hit by ground attacks! *Peanut Jon used Acorn Throw! Beast got 2 Damage. Remaining HP: 248 *Beast used Bite! But he hurt itself due to confusion (25 damage) Remaining HP: 223 Turn 3: *Pesh used Shield! Pesh is protected! *Sam used Beat Up! Beast got from everyone 10 HP! Remaining HP: 173 Plumber said: All right! This is boring! Defeat him! *Plumber used 'Crat's Spam! Beast got infinite damage! Remaining HP: 000 *Beast is defeated! McBoo said: "Yay! We defeated the beast!". "Argh!", screamed Oldton. "I gotta inform The Enemy!". "Not needed", said a voice. "I already oversaw the events". McBoo: "That person who said it! It's... It's... It's..." Plumber: "It's... The Enemy ITSELF!!!" Chapter 48: Battle for Life and Death "M-mister Enemy?", stuttered Oldton. "Yeah", replied the Enemy. "Now those pests defeated this beast, I must revive him". "WHAT?", said Plumber. "You don't do that! He must sleep. Or better: he must DIE!" "No you user", replied The Enemy. "Else I cannot make from Fantendo a chaos". "Ye'r talkin' to it's king, Enemy", screamed Plumber. "It's ruler!" "And YOU'RE talking to a semi-god", replied The Enemy. "I could do anything I want, besides killing nice folk and ruining places. Therefore, I need this beast, which I CAN revive. So, I revive him". Plumber cried angrily: "NO YOU DON'T!" The Enemy screamed (also angrily): "YES I DO!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YE-" "STOOOOOOOOP!", screamed Sam. For a moment, it's silent. Then Sam said: "Plumber's right. I think we should kill that beast. But we'll come nowhere if we start arguing. So no quarrel, OK?" It's again silent. But then: "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" Sam said "Sigh, we never can get started with these guys". Pesh: "We could kick the Enemy". They all agreed and YoshiEgg Nook kicked The Enemy. "OUCH!", screamed the Enemy. "So you wanna battle? This'll be the battle for Life and Death! All or Nothing!" Chapter 49: The Battle with The Enemy Battle Begins Stats: *Pesh: 20 HP *Pashie: 18 HP *Sam: 25 HP *Plumber: 30 HP *Luz: 15 HP *Peanut Jon: 10 HP *McBoo: 25 HP *YoshiEgg Nook: 23 HP *Enemy: 999 HP Turn 1: *Pesh Used Pushy Attack! Enemy got... ZERO DAMAGE!? HP remains unchanged *Sam Used Super Spin! Enemy got AGAIN 0 Damage. HP again unchanged *Luz Used Thunderbolt! Enemy's HP remains unchanged... again. *McBoo Used Tongue Spin! But Enemy got still 0 Damage. *YoshiEgg Nook used Storage throw (Storage: 100)! But Enemy's HP still remains unchanged. Plumber: "This gets annoying! I'll use my most powerful attack, which never failed." *Plumber Used 'Crat's Spam! But Enemy got still 0 Damage. HP again remains unchanged. Plumber said: "What!?". The Enemy: "HAR HAR HAR! You only just tickled me!" *Pashie used Whip! Enemy's HP still remains unchanged. *Peanut Jon used Acorn Throw! Yet again, Enemy got 0 Damage. The Enemy laughed: "Heh Heh Heh! You forgot normal people cannot do damage to semi-gods?" Everyone: "WHAAAAT!?" "That's right", said the Enemy. "This get's a bit annoying. I'll unleash my attack!" *Enemy used Doom Attack! Everyone got 1 HP left! "Ugh", said Pesh. "We can NEVER defeat him that way". "I think it's better to give up", said McBoo". "You're Right", said Sam. "HAW HAW HAW," laughed The Enemy. "You want to be defeated? All right, it'll hurt 'a little'. Heh!" Turn 2: *Enemy Unleashed Zero Beam. But someone protected the heroes from defeat! "No way!", cried the Enemy. "It's... It's..." Sam said: "YIPEE! It's The Fan! Chapter 50: The Fan storms in! The Fan said: "That's right, Sam. I'm coming to help you all." "Gah!", said the Enemy. "You won't get me this time!". "I'll do that, brother. Have you never learned that staying bad leads to doom?" "Yeah", said the Enemy, "And I like it". "You won't like this", replied The Fan. Turn 3: *Fan Used Banish! Enemy got infinite damage! Remaining HP for the Enemy: 000 *Enemy is defeated! "G-gah...", stuttered The Enemy. "And You...", said The Fan to Oldton, "And you'll be transported to your own place." Oldton replied: "Yikes!" And Oldton was sent back. Everyone is happy. "Now we gotta kill the beast", said Plumber. "No", replied The Fan. "If you do that, Darktendo will fall apart. He's it's guardian. There's a curse placed on him. If he dies, anyone in Darktendo will die, since anything will fall apart. You gotta make him asleep again before he isn't defeated anymore." So, Sam used a sleep powder on the beast. "Now", said Pesh, "we return to Fantendo". "Yes", said The Fan. "And I know a faster manner". One second later, they were at the entrance to Fantendo. Chapter 51: Not Over Yet... (YE's Note: We should split this up when we get to chapter 60. 30 chapters on 1 page, 30 on another.) "Well, everyone..." said Plumber, "I guess this is goodbye. Thank you so much for helping restore Fantendo. We are eternally grateful..." The others cheered with joy. Then, Sam did the honor of opening the massive gates to Fantendo. Sam tugged at the door and.... It didn't open. "Hmm..." said Sam, "Must be a bit too heavy for my strength. Will everyone help me and give it a tug?" So, everyone took hold of either handle and tugged as hard as they could. Unfortunately, the gates failed to open and the handles detached themselves from the door, causing the heroes to fly back from the gates. "No!!!" cried Sam, "The Enemy must have cursed the gates before he was defeated! It won't budge!!" "You mean we're stuck here?!" asked Bloop. "I'm afraid so..." said Sam, "Fan, is there anything you can do?" "Sadly, no..." said The Fan, "The Enemy's curses surpass mine. I'm afraid you'll justy have to find another way..." Chapter 52: Now What? "So...now what?" asked P Nut. "I think I know what happened." said a voice. Suddenly, the Quick Crew flies in Blunt's plane. "Querius and the Beast were fused and are now napping on the other side of the gate." said Ace. "Querius? Oh no!" whined Dash. "Here!" said Blunt. "Take the light sword! It will help a lot, being so strong!" he hands them the light sword. Sam takes it and pokes it through the crack. "ROAROW!" whined Quereast. He stands up, his back bleeding. They push through the gate and see him. "Wanna play catch?" asked Ace. He tosses a large ball at Quereast's feet, but he's strong enough to get out. "Thirsty? Have some lemonade!" shouted Lemon. "Chao!" said Ade. Lemon spills some lemon juice that Quereast slips on. "He's going to hit the castle!" cried Plumber. "I'll get him!" shouted Indi. He floats up and starts inhaling like crazy, but only gets the blood from Quereast's back. "I know how to kill him!" cried Sam. Chapter 53: How? "HOW?!?!" shouts everyone. "Peanut Jon and Luz, you two go inside through his back." They start to. "Wait!" Sam stopped them. "Take this walky talky." They do, then enter. "Ok, go to the heart." They do. "Now, use the light sword!" "But we don't have it!" whines Peanut Jon. "Hold on." Sam says. "Pesh, Pashie, take your pushies and go down there with the light sword." They do. Quickly, they stab Quereast. "ROAROROROROROROOROROROROROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He dies quickly and falls over on top of the castle. "NOOOOOO!" screams Plumber. Chapter 54: No Hope "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO KILL HIM?!?" screamed Plumber. "Sorry, oldie..." said Ace, "It was necessary." "But now we're going to die in here!!" barked Plumber. "Oh..." said Blunt, "How did we miss that part?" All hope seemed to be lost... Chapter 55: Time to Work! "I guess we'll have to work..." sighed Sam. Everyone (except Plumber) began working on the new castle. "Hey wait!" shouts YoshiEgg. "Where's Banned User?" "Oh, you mean me?" asked a voice. They turn around to see Banned User and the other banned users. "You'll never rebuild this castle. I created Quereast, and you destroyed my creation! SO I WILL DESTROY YOURS!" The banned users pull out bazookas, but Sam throws the Light Sword and it grabs the bazookas. Sam grabs it. "A bazookabob!" laughed P Nut. "You won't get away with this!" shouted Banned User. He and the users run off. Chapter 56: Too much Work to do... "Well", said Sam. "They won't bother us now for an hour or so." "But what if they come back?", asked P Nut. "Don't worry", replied Pashie. "Pesh and I'll defend the castle with our own lives!" "I dunno if you survive that", said Plumber. "Those banned users had bazookas. If they return, they might have heavier weapons, that are more dangerous than bazookas". "Yeah", said Sam. "We don't like having two dead Pouchettes which helped us. Y'Know what, I'll help too! Are there othe-". Suddenly, they heard an explosion. "It came from the main street", said YoshiEgg Nook. "Let's investigate there". Peanut Jon, YoshiEgg Nook and McBoo went to the main street. "HOW AWFUL!", cried McBoo. "The main street got a Spam-Bombardment!" Peanut Jon said: "Look! A message!" YoshiEgg Nook read: "Dear pests, since you all destroyed our creations, we'll destroy yours. Since our first attack failed, we went smarter: we're going to spam EVERY place in Fantendo! Sincerely, the Users who were banned". Then, more and more explosions went. The three returned to the others. Peanut Jon said to Plumber: "Bad, bad news." Plumber asked: "What's up? Tell me what's bad". "Well", slicked McBoo, "Whole Fantendo is going to be spammed!" Chapter 57: One hope left... "WHAT?", screamed Pesh, who seemed to hear that. "What we gonna do?", said P Nut desperately. "There's too much work to do then!" "We're never able to do that," said Sam. "Especially sine New Year's is coming!" Pashie said: "Wow so quicky?". Suddenly, Plumber reminded something. He showed that by smiling brightly. "Sir Plumber, it isn't the time to smile", said YoshiEgg Nook. "It is", said Plumber, "Men, we're doing it all wrong. Why do WE all the hard work if the NORMAL users can revert the edits that were made?" Everyone was silent. Then Sam said: "Plumber... YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Chapter 58: Get Users Active! "Think about it, guys", said Sam. "That that beast is killed... can just be reverted. It's fusion too. The Bombardment on the streets and the attack on the castle... can also just be reverted. Just with simple clicks of certain Users! We just need an army of active users and Fantendo can live in harmony again!" Pesh said: "Brilliant of our king! But I've heard that Spam articles cannot be deleted by normal users." "They could by Sysops", said Sam. "There IS hope. All we need to do is getting users to Fantendo via their computer." Pashie said: "Got it. I know how to do." In a certain room in the real world, a human, who is a user on Fantendo, put his computer on. When started, His Internet Explorer browser started automatically. "WTF?", he said, "I want to use my Windows Media Player". But then, Fantendo was on his screen. A certain message appeared: "Spammers are on the wiki! If you're a user, log in. If you're not one, register. Revert the spam back!" He logged in and reverted every spam he sees. Not only this user was active. certain more were active. They all reverted the spam back if they could find it. Not only the normal users were active. Sysops revert, too. They also delete spam articles, and even give warnings to the spamming users. Sometimes, they even get banned. The spamming users which were already banned got banned again. Meanwhile, in Fantendo, every article rebuilds itself. in just a few seconds, the main street was just as clean as ever, and even King Plumber's castle was rebuilt. The gang was happy. "It worked", cried P Nut, "It Worked! It Worked!" Just a short hour later, whole Fantendo was just how it first was. Everybody was happy! Chapter 59: Uh oh! Then they remembered, all the reverting had revived Qureast. As they watched, it flew towards the Void... Then it absorbed the void's power, giving Querius complete control over the entire thing! "You will never defeat me now!" he said "I'm to powerful for that pitiful Light Sword, as a matter of fact, I'll just take it." as he said this, he absorbed the Light Sword. "Oh no..." cried Sam, "What will we do..." Chapter 60: The Void 2 "I know!" cried Blunt. "I could make a new sword, even more powerful then the Light Sword! Then we could defeat him!" "Great!" said Sam. "But I could use some help..." said Blunt. "Maybe we could go to The Legend of Zelda series and get the Master Sword. I could copy it and make something new." "But how? Legend of Zelda isn't fanmade." said Plumber. "Hm...Let's try the void." "NO!" shouted everyone else. "But it's the only way..." "Fine..." They jumped into the void... Category:Fantendo Heroes